


Dance

by Wians



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Christmas Party, Dancing, Drinks, F/M, Flirting, Pre Relationship, Short prompt fill, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/pseuds/Wians
Summary: Pike and Tilly meet again on Yorktown for a christmas party about a year after season 2
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Star Trek Ships Advent Calender 2019





	Dance

It was late December, and Enterprise and Discovery just happened (Chris would swear it was a coincidence) to have an overlay at Yorktown where a party was arranged. A large mess hall was decorated, and the food and drinks not replicated

Drink in hand, Chris easily melted into the easy atmosphere of small talks, and once food was on the table, the cheer only grew. The music started upbeat but subtle, but Chris suspected that there were other things on the horizon, if the colorful bottles on the drinks table, and the large dance floor were an indication.

“Captain!” he heard Tilly’s voice call him as he walked towards the bar with his empty glass. “Merry Christmas.”

She was smiling brightly to him, curly hair down, wearing a short deep green dress, and looked a bit tipsier then he was, but she was glowing, and he couldn’t help feel warm, and smiled back. “Merry Christmas.”

“Want a drink, sir?” she nodded to his empty glas.

“‘Chris’, please. We’re at a party, you can call me ‘Chris’”

“Chris,” she repeated, and his name on her lips did ridiculous things to his chest. “Would you like a drink?” she picked up a bottle with a neon blue liquid in it, he hesitated, not planning to get shitfaced.

“Trust me?” she asked, smiling sweetly.

He trusted her to fix the ship in a hairy situation more than once, so figured he could trust her to not poison him. He nodded.

It wasn’t as strong as he feared, and quite good, he mmh’ed in appreciated, “blindfolded engineering, asteroid catching, drinks mixing, is there something you can’t do?” he smiled brightly at her, feeling tipsy and happy. And he wasn’t her Captain anymore, he could damn well flirt if he wanted to.

“A headstand,” she said after a pause, and she smiled when he laughed.

“What about dancing?” 

“I’d love to! I didn’t know you could dance,” she said as they put their glasses down and walked out onto the floor. The music was upbeat, but not too wild.

“My mother made me attend courses,” he confessed as they were walking out onto the floor, and he took her warm hand, “I didn’t like it much, but it has helped, in hindsight, on diplomatic missions.”

She laughed, “my mother made me take courses too! She wanted me to do ballet, but it was just not.. me. I was not a particularly graceful kid.” Her cheeks flushed a bit as they began moving to the music, maybe she thought she’d revealed too much.

“I’d much rather ride horses than dance,” he said easily, to diffuse her embarrassment, “riding my horse was my reward.”

“Tango, wasn’t it? I think you talked about him once, at lunch.”

“Yes. Probably more than once,” he said, warmed by the fact that she remembered, happy that it was so easy to talk to her even if they hadn’t seen each other for months.

She was a better dancer than he was, but they swayed easily to the music, keeping on chatting as they did, he didn’t notice anything but her smile, her body so close to his, the smell of her perfume. They were surrounded by other people, dancing couples, the chatter of many voices, but all he wanted was to pull her close, feel her warm skin under his fingers, kiss her breathless. 

“Are you free tomorrow?” he asked as they danced into a corner of the dance floor, “I’d really like to ask you for lunch.”

“Of course, I’d like that too.”  Her smile was bright and happy, and his heart felt like it was floating. 


End file.
